forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Triadic knight
|used-by = Worshipers of Ilmater, Torm and/or Tyr |levels = 7 |source = CoV (p.122-125) |rules = 3.5 (CoV) }} Triadic Knight is a prestige class whose members worship the Triad, the union of Ilmater, Torm and Tyr. They believe that to fully embody the virtues of a paladin, they must draw on the strengths of all three of these deities. Through courage and perseverance, Triadic knights seek justice for all. Triadic knights trace their history back to 729 DR, when the churches of the Triad united to engage in the Triad Crusade during the Fiend Wars of Impiltur. They are found throughout western and central Faerûn in churches and religious orders that embrace the worship of the three gods of the Triad. The largest concentrations of Triadic knights are found in Impiltur, in Tethyr, and in Calimshan, where they venerate Anachtyr in lieu of Tyr. Paladins, cleric/paladins, and clerics most commonly become Triadic knights, although many multiclass combinations including clerics and paladins are represented or have served in the past among the ranks of the Triad's holy warriors. Culture Triadic knights are brave, persevering, and honorable at all times, embodying the traits of all three members of the Triad. They exhibit more flexibility than most clerics and paladins of lawful good deities, since they are able to see better than most that sometimes justice must be tempered by mercy, that suffering must be alleviated through courage, or that obedience must give way to what is right. A Triadic knight can be found in the front lines of combat, fighting hand-to-hand with the champion or leader of their foes. As they grow in power, their ability to embrace the suffering of others, ferret out the truth, and roar in the face of danger makes them a natural leader and an inspirational example for others. Becoming a Triadic knight requires dedication not to one god, but to three. They spend time studying the dogma of all three faiths and understanding how each church's teachings strengthens the other two. At the start of their career they will rotate among the three faiths, serving the needs of each church individually. As they become seasoned, however, they are expected to be able to identify specific weaknesses of each individual faith and bring their understanding of the rest of the Triad's teaching to bear, thus strengthening all three faiths. Most people regard Triadic knights with a mixture of awe and guilt, amazed by their bravery and honor, but fearful that they are being secretly "judged". Others simply hate them or view them with admiration. A Triadic knight can expect a warm welcome in good-aligned human realms, much like that accorded a paladin. As a champion of three faiths that are closely allied, they can draw on the resources of all three churches. They are expected to spend coin on armor and weapons that will benefit them in battle, and seek out powerful weapons that are effective against demons and devils. Although Triadic knights once comprised a single order of paladins, a slim majority of Triadic knights now are independent agents, acting as lone paladins or clerics who have embraced the worship of three like-minded gods with little resistance from members of the individual faiths. Other Triadic knights join one of the many knights orders dedicated to Torm, Tyr, or Ilmater. Abilities ;Hands of Ilmater: With this ability, Triadic knights become immune to effects of nausea and sickness. ;Eyes of Tyr: Experienced knights can no longer be dazzled or non-physically blinded. ;Heart of Torm: Veteran knights gain an immunity to fear with this ability. ;Threefold Smite: This ability allows the most powerful of Triadic knights to smite evil with three times their strength. References Category:Prestige classes